My Exwife has entered the building!
by Sohmaboyfangirl
Summary: I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: How I found my ex-wife.

Dr. House sat straight up at his desk staring at different patients files, his hand over his chin as he opened a file, "Demi Satriani, 24 years old...pregnant. Whatever," House yawned and stared at the files, "Joseph Gradson, a Jock with a seperated shoulder." And he had to add the comment, "Should've been more careful, slick..."

Suddenly, a file caught his eye, he bent forward and quickly grabbed the envelope. "Danielle Conners," House mumbled. "Why does that stand out to me?" Something didn't feel right, "Maybe I'm high..." Dr. Chase walked into House's office, his blonde hair bounced as he walked. This House quickly noticed, and he _had _to comment, "Ah, I see your using a new shampoo, which is it? Herbel essence? Or that Australian kangroo shampoo?"

"No comment..." Chase said as he stared at his desk, "Looking through the files Cutty told you to look through?" House swung his legs onto the desk and shrugged, "I don't take orders,"

"Yes, I know that." Chase replied. House raised his chin and looked really bored, "Can you go and be Australian somewhere else?" Chase stared at him, his blue eyes sharp-he glared. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"I don't care," Was all that House said. "Now, about this Conner girl. Why does she sound so familiar?" "Hmm...have you met this girl before?"

"No." House said quickly, "It's the last name Conner that keeps me thinking, it reminds me of my ex-wife."

Chase raised his eyebrow, "You never mentioned being married,"

"Because I didn't have to tell you, I got divorced before you were even born." House mumbled. Dr. Chase laughed, "I'm 27, House, remember?"

"I don't remember anything _remember_?" House looked at Danielle's file and laughed, "She's psycho, cool."

"Not cool," Chase defended, "Look, I don't have time to argue with you. I got to go."

House rolled his eyes and continued to read the file, "Mother: Catherine Conners." He read, three seconds later his eyes widened, "Catherine...holy crap...she's here."

--

--

Catherine Conners looked at her daughter through the thick glass window, "I...just want to know what's going on inside her head," She said softly. Dr. Chase looked at her and then at his clip board. "I would give her an MRI but, that's pretty expensive to."

"How expensive?" Catherine asked. Chase looked through the window, "A few thousand dollars,"

"Oh...I seriously cannot afford that," Catherine said. Chase pointed to the waiting room, "I think it'd be best if you sit down in the waiting room," He said. Catherine closed her eyes and nodded. "Of course,"

Chase walked into the room that Danielle Conners was in and closed the door, "Hello," He said.

The young girl looked at him and just stared, "I'm Dr. Chase, how are you?"

The girl still said nothing, "Your mothers worried," Chase added. Danielle sighed, "Fine..."

"Fine, fine about what?"

"I'm fine, like, I feel fine. Mom doesn't need to worry, she's just overexaggerating." Danielle said. Chase stared at her, "You have pretty eyes," Said he. Danielle looked down, "...thanks, I guess."

_Those are the brightest...biggest...wow, wait! Her eyes look exactly like House's...wow._

"Okay, I'll be leaving now." And Chase left.

--

House walked down the hallway of the hospital and walked into the waiting room, he saw a familiar female face sitting down with her hands close to her mouth-crying.

"Ms. Catherine Conners?" House called. The woman looked up, "...Greg?"

"Yeah, I'm here, I work here." House said glumly. "I heard your daughter's crazy, how does that feel. Cathy?"

"Don't call me Cathy, you idiot...Danielle needs serious help, it's not a joke. You seem to know what a joke is, since our marrage was a big one right?"

House shrugged, "I was 32, Catherine, I was young and stupid!" Catherine shot up, "You were an idiot! You always acted like a child!"

"Whoa, maybe I was a little immature, but I'm a grown man now!" House said loudly. Catherine put her hands on her hips, her long dark red hair draped over her shoulders and her deep green eyes pierced through House's heart. "Ouch, it still hurts!" House whispered placing his hand on his chest. Catherine laughed, "Getting another heart-attack Greg?"

"No, it's your cold and evil stare! It took me ten years to find out that your face is naturally like that, cold and evil!"

"Enough," Catherine shouted, "We need to talk," House raised an eyebrow, "Were we talking just a few seconds ago?"

"No, that was arguing! This is talking, I want to know why my daughter is so delusional."

"That I can't answer," House answered. Catherine widened her eyes, "But your the DOCTOR!"

"Yeah...but not her doctor! Didn't you see the blonde Australian guy? He's her doctor,"

"Dr. Chase?" Asked Catherine. House raised his hands, "YES!"

"Don't yell, I said, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"It's important," Catherine mumbled. House sat down, "Oh do tell, meet any nice men lately? Besides me?"

"Oh shut up, for your information, ever since the divorce, I've stayed single."

"Obviously not, if you have a daughter, who's the father?" Asked House. Catherine sighed, "That's what I've been meaning to tell you,"

"I'm waiting," Dr. Foreman walked up to House, "We need you in the Psychward, now!"

House looked up at him, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's urgent!" "Oh, everything's urgent with you, Foremen.." House said in his snottiest voice. Foreman grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "C'mon!"

"Is...the problem involving my daughter?" Asked Catherine, Foreman stared at her and nodded. "I'm afraid so," He began to walk away, but Catherine followed. "What's the matter? Is she alright?"

"Ma'am, it' s just a panic melt-down. But she's acting much worse than that."

House turned around, "Catherine, how did your daughter become so cookoo?"

"Shut up, Greg," Catherine mumbled."Can I come with you?"

"Of course," Foreman responded.

"Let's go, people!" House shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

House, Foreman and Catherine walked quickly down the halls. The three stood there in amazement, as they saw Catherine's daughter knock things over and scream over and over again.

"Danielle! Calm down!" Chase said as he dodged the things that Danielle was throwing at him, "DIE!!" The girl screamed constantly. Foreman jumped into action as he quickly grabbed Danielle's arm.

"Let's just take a long, deep breath. Let's just calm down," He said. Danielle was shaking, her whole body was.

House stepped over broken jars and stared down at shaking girl. "You made a bad mistake..."

"Wh-wh-what?" Danielle stuttered. Her breathing was hard and thick, and then she looked up. "Let...me...go..." She whispered.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Chase informed as he grabbed her other arm, "Let's get back to your room, now."

"No!" Danielle shouted. Catherine put her head in her hand and sighed, "Just do what they say, Danielle...please!" "No! Mom! No! I don't want to!" Her daughter cried. Catherine turned around so she wasn't looking at her.

"Mom!" Chase and Foreman dragged Danielle back to her room, House looked down at the floor and then he looked at Catherine. "Is this what you have to go through?" He whispered.

Catherine sighed and nodded, "I don't know what to do...Greg, tell me what I should do!"

"I can't tell you what to do, Catherine! But all you can do now is just leave the hospital-she's going to be here for a very, _very _long time."

"Will she be okay?"

"Of course, she'll be okay." House reassured. He watched her stare blindly at the wall-waiting for her to say something.

After a few moments of silence, he figured she wasn't going to say anything at all. "Well...it was nice to see you again, Catherine." House said, breaking the silence. Catherine looked up, "It was nice seeing you again, too."

"But...before you leave, tell me. Where have you been?" "It's been sixteen years, Greg, don't you remember? We were 32 years old, we went our separate ways...I moved to England, had Danielle...and sixteen years later I didn't expect to be standing right here talking to you."

"Who's the father, Catherine, I'm 48 years old-I think I can handle the truth." House shouted as he glared at her.

Catherine shrugged, "I can't tell you...not yet,"

_What in the world does she mean? _"Did you cheat on me?" The first question that came into his mind.

"No...I didn't cheat on you, Greg, try to think..." Catherine sighed and left the hospital. Chase looked at him, "What was that all about?"

"There's something going on, and it has every bit to do with Catherine and Danielle Connors. Because I'm going to freakin' prove to her that she cheated on me!"

"Catherine?" Chase asked. House glared at him, "Yes, her."

9:35 PM

House walked into his apartment that night, dropped his keys into the little glass bowl on the side table next to the front door, and walked into the kitchen.

"What do we have for dinner, Chef House?" House asked to himself, he quickly put on an awful French accent. "Oh-ho-ho! For dinner, I've prepared a delicious pasta ravioli and marinara sauce. Peas on the side, with a beautiful glass of wine." He changed his accent, "That sounds great, Chef,"

House yawned and grabbed a TV dinner from the freezer, "Lasagna," he repeated as he read the label.

The apartment was quiet that evening, almost too quiet. House ripped open the TV dinner and stuck the tray in the microwave; he leaned against the counter and tapped his foot waiting impatiently for his dinner.

_Beep! _The microwave shut off, and House yanked the door open and pulled out his food.

He limped over to his table and sat down, instinctivly grabbing his TV remote and turning it on.

"I'm so lonely...lonely without you..." Some sad country singer sung on TV. House scowled and turned the TV off, "Stupid Joe Nicoles..."

He ate his dinner in silence, the whole time he was thinking about Catherine, and in his mind-screaming a string of profanity at himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Gregory listen, if you let yourself think of her too much, you'll fall in love with her!_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!! _


End file.
